


Universe

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I've been sad and confused so I wrote this short thing, M/M, Post Season 8, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: “Keith, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would-”“You’re right, you didn’t think.” Keith interrupts, looking up at Shiro and glaring hard. “You didn’t think that I’d want to be a part of your wedding. It’s because of what happened at the facility, right? Our fight?”





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So....that finale, huh?
> 
> I just wrote this in one angst fuelled ten minute sitting.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (This isn't really meant to be enjoyed, so, don't do that)

“Just, fucking forget about it, Shiro.” Keith holds his hands up, dropping his head to hide the way his eyes are growing shiny with tears, his breath hitching. Shiro doesn’t deserve to be the only one to see him at his most vulnerable, not anymore.

“Keith, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would-”

“You’re right, you didn’t think.” Keith interrupts, looking up at Shiro and glaring hard. “You didn’t think that I’d want to be a part of your wedding. It’s because of what happened at the facility, right? Our fight?”

Shiro just stares at him, at a loss for words, and Keith scoffs.

“I’m sorry that the only way to get you to not murder me was for me to tell you I love you, Shiro. And I’m sorry that afterwards, when I stayed by your side until you woke up, that I wanted to talk about it, but didn’t know how, so I kissed you. Okay? I’m sorry.” 

Keith doesn’t know when he started crying, but there are tears running down his face, his teeth grit to prevent his lip from quivering.

“You kissed me back, Shiro. Remember? You, you held the side of my face, and you kissed me. But now you…act like you barely know me…” Keith whispers, broken. “You were my _best friend_ , before any of this. I don’t know when, or why that changed, but it did, and it _hurts._ ” Keith chokes on the last word, almost physically unable to say it, squeezing his eyes shut and curling in on himself.

“Keith…”  


“No.” Keith shakes his head, looking up at Shiro through blurry eyes, breathing almost ragged. “You don’t get to say my name in that- that _voice_ , of yours. What happened to “I’ll never give up on you,” huh? I can live with you not loving me back Shiro…and I can even live with you getting _married_ , but what I can’t live with, is not having you be my friend.”

The man before him looks conflicted, his gaze flicking across Keith’s face, hands flexing at his sides, almost as if he wants to reach up and touch Keith.

“First I had to hear about the engagement from Coran, of all people, and then you ask _Lance_ to be your best man…did I fuck up that badly? Am I the reason we’re not friends, anymore? Because of what I admitted when you held that weapon to my face?”

Shiro’s come closer, his hand coming up to inevitably land on Keith’s shoulder, but Keith jerks, away from the usually welcome touch, closed off and upset.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“You pulled away, Shiro…you pulled away from everything we had. It’s like…I don’t even know you, anymore.”

Shiro visibly flinches at that, and Keith, for a torturous second, thinks _good_. But he’s not sure he can mean it, not entirely.

He’s always hated seeing Shiro in pain.

“Keith, please…”

_“Shiro, please…”_

Keith gasps, eyes locking with Shiro’s, and he suddenly seems too close, too dangerous, but not because he’s capable of harm, but because Keith is still so in love, wants nothing more but to close the remaining distance and kiss him until he forgets about his fiancé.

But he can’t.

He won’t, because it’s wrong.

Despite everything they’ve been through together, and despite that small voice in the back of Keith’s mind whispering _“it should be you, it should have always been you,”_ Keith can’t bring himself to close that distance between them.

Keith doesn’t think he’s ever had to make a decision as hard as the one he makes as he steps back from Shiro, averting his gaze.

“I hope he loves you, Shiro.” Keith whispers, tasting the salt of his tears, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I hope one day, I can move on from this, from you.” He continues, looking toward Shiro, noting the way he’s silently crying, lips parted as he stares at Keith.

“Keith…” He says, choked, his hands, both flesh and prosthetic, shaking at his sides. “Please, don’t…”

“I love you, Takashi.” Keith takes another step back. “But I can’t be in a universe that has you in it, and be unable to call you my friend.”

With that, Keith turns away, holding his breath in a futile attempt to stop the shaking of his shoulders, his face pinching up as he walks further and further away from his everything.

He’s not surprised when no one comes after him.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say for myself is it's 5am and I'm still not over It.
> 
> Wanna know a Great unrequited Sheith song from Keith's perspective?
> 
> Two by Sleeping at Last. (Also, anything else by Sleeping at Last is very Sheith)
> 
> Listen to it if you, like me, love Sheith and bringing yourself to tears.


End file.
